Leaving
by Chase Dragons2Candy Mountain
Summary: Kagome leaves Inuyasha who she was with for a year and a half.first flamez will be used to light arocket to ship kinkyho to the moonR&R.


I can't take it anymore. I go to leave and you tell me you need me. I agree to stay and the first thing you do is insult me. So I've decided I'm leaving you and this pathetic excuse for a relationship. I used to be able to deal with your constant coldness and endless insults but I just can't do this. I love you and I always will but I have to get away from you. It's killing me to be by your side day after day and know you don't want me the way I want you. Knowing I'm just a substitute for what you really want._ Her. _ I know I'm only here because _she_ won't take you. That she has told you time and time again to move on and notice what is right in front of you. I know it killed you when I told you about the baby. I knew you would feel trapped or obligated to stay with me. Then I miscarried and I knew you were happy. That when she finally decided to choose you, you could leave with no problems and no reason for you to come back. I know this and finally I accept it. I've found someone new and he loves me. he tells me he'll wait until I leave you. That he won't stray and he's forever mine. So I'm just leaving this letter to tell you that you're finally free because I'm moving on. Goodbye Inu-yasha. I hope you get everything you ever wanted.

Sincerely, Kagome Higurashi

I stand there in shock as I finished reading the letter. I let it fall from my fingers. I feel numb and I can't believe it. She left, she finally had enough and she left. Just days after I realize that I her and not Kikyo, she leaves me. It serves me right I guess. I kept chasing after the past and couldn't see that everything I could ever want was right in front of me. I guess I should have realized it months ago. My first clue should have been when I found out she was pregnant. I was so happy. I couldn't wait until the baby was born. The thought of her carrying my baby made me so happy I could barely breathe. I guess that I should have been mad or something but I wasn't. I didn't feel trapped or obligated to stay with her like she obviously thought. Then she lost the baby and I thought I would die. Then she almost died because of the miscarriage and I swear I didn't breathe until that dumbass doctor came out and told me she was okay.

You'd think I'd realize it then but nope it takes me until a week ago to have this gigantic revelation. Yup and you know what she spent last week doing? Packing. Yeah you'd think I'd notice that too but I was too busy trying to figure out how to tell her and her believing it. So right now here I am feeling like my whole world is falling apart and she's off somewhere with some dude who actually deserves her. Ain't life a bitch? Well so is irony 'cause guess what? Turns out the dude she fucking left me for is my fucking brother. That's right the ice prince himself. That prick could get stabbed through the head and only say "oh this could be a problem." But he must have done something right because now he's the one who has Kagome and I'm the one sliding to the floor about to cry. The fucked up thing is now I have no one to give this ring to. Because of pride, because I was hung up on the past, because I just couldn't see, I'm the one left here crying. I suddenly hear the door open and I wipe the tears hastily from my face. I see Kagome walk in and think 'yes it's all just been some horrible joke' but then I see that she's only putting something back that she took by accident and my heart shatters again. She leaves without seeing me and my last thought before the tears start falling from my eyes full force is 'yup life is definitely a bitch.'

I don't know how long I cried or what time it was when I blacked out but when I wake up I realize that Kagome did the right thing and I would have done it had I been in her position. So I dial Kagome's number and she picks up on third ring. "Hello?" she says and I almost start to cry again. I clear my throat and say "I love you and I never felt trapped. I'm not going to beg you to come back. Not that I don't want to. Right now I would give anything for you to take me back but I wouldn't do that to you. Put you through more pain intentionally and make you suffer more than you already have because of me. I want you be happy and have everything that you deserve. If you can have that with Sesshomaru then I wish the two of you the best." "Thank you Inu-Yasha." "Hey Kagz can you give the phone to Fluffy for a sec I know he's sitting right beside you hearing every word I say." "Sure" she says laughing. "What?" Sesshomaru says when he takes the phone. "if you hurt her I will make sure you have the most painful death ever. Are we clear Fluffy? If she has any reason to cry and I find out you can be sure that you won't make it to the next morning. Tears of joy are welcomed and encouraged though. Now hang up and act as if I told you a hilarious joke or a huge secret of hers." I hear the phone beep and know he did what I said. I know she's happy and everything's good. I hear my phone ring and say hello. "I don't' have any hard feelings towards you and I hope we can be friends." Kagome says. "Sure" I reply "as long as I get an invite to the wedding" "you got it" she says laughing and we say bye and hang up. Yeah so maybe life didn't suck so bad. Maybe it's pretty okay at the moment.


End file.
